


Tea

by uvcatastrophe



Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvcatastrophe/pseuds/uvcatastrophe
Summary: After the battle of Chrisophysis, Cody tries to adjust to the reality of a Jedi General.  Specifically, a Jedi General like Kenobi.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing a longer work at some point, so I'm using these fluff bingo pieces and other short oneshots to try and get a feel for the characters and the world.
> 
> Also, it's been awhile since I saw the movie, so forgive any issues with continuity. 
> 
> Written for the prompt "Tea". I, of course, immediately thought of Obi-Wan.

Clone Commander CC-2224 had had a purposeall his life, from before he'd even been uncorked.For as long as he could remember _being_, he had known what he was for.

An army to defend the republic, which he loved with every bone in his body. But more than that, an army for the Jedi. Soldiers, lead by those noble peacekeepers, defenders of the galaxy.

It was a grand purpose. One that all the clones fought to be worthy of.He’d spent his entire life in training to be worthy of the honor.Cody, as a command clone, had known that he would serve directly with the Jedi, and his training had been supplemented to prepare him to better work with his General.He'd spent his entire life training, working hard, learning everything he could to be the best soldier he could be. 

But none of the flash training, the practice missions, the simulations had prepared him properly for the reality of war.

Because Jedi were crazy. Karking crazy.

"I'm sorry, sir?" Cody said, certain that he had misheard.

"I surrendered to the separatists," the General said, perfectly nonchalant as he debriefed the clone commander. "It was the only way to ensure that Anakin and Ahsoka would have time to disable the shield before it reached the cannons." The General got a considering look on his face. "It was also, surprisingly, an expedient route to an excellent cup of tea. I wonder what blend it was," he said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You were captured by separatists-" Cody said slowly, as if somehow the words would make more sense.

"Surrendered," the General corrected him, but the smile on his face made it clear he wasn't censoring Cody.

Cody managed to check the urge to give the man an unimpressed glare, but it was a near thing.

"-and the only thing you have to say is that they make good tea?"

“The rest of their hospitality was terribly lacking,” The General said. “Loathsom became most ungentlemanly when we were discussing terms. Surrender is a very complicated subject, and I had to be certain that things were handled properly. Have these people no manners? He didn't even offer me a sweet-sand cookie. But the tea was excellent. I can't say much for separatist hospitality in general, but they do know how to brew a proper cup of tea.”

The General's smile faded, replaced with something far more serious.

"I'm afraid that I must leave the rest of the cleanup to you, Commander," he said, and Cody felt himself biting down on an instinctive denial. "I have been ordered by the Jedi High Council to proceed to Tatooine. Jabba's son has been kidnapped, and it falls to me to negotiate."

Word had passed through the ranks that Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Council, was on planet. Most of the men had thought that he was there as part of their expected relief effort, but Cody had known better. He didn't know much of this particular general, but he knew that this wasn't the sort of mission you would send a General like Yoda on. Not unless the stakes were much, much higher. 

Tatooine was ruled by the Hutts, and the republic had no presence there. To bring any of the GAR there would likely be seen as a declaration of war. Still, letting the General go off on his own didn't sit well with Cody. It was his job to defend the Jedi, above all others. It was what he had been made for. Letting the General go off on his own was against every instinct that had been so painstakingly trained into him.

"Of course, sir," Cody said.

The General gave him a look, his blue eyes filled with far too much wisdom for any being to hold. It should have been unsettling. In their time working together, however, it had become a somewhat familiar sight.

"I'm sorry, Cody," General Kenobi said, reaching out and placing a hand against Cody's shoulder. "But the separatists control most of the hyperlanes. If we were able to work with Jabba, and were granted permission to use those hyperlanes in hutt space..."

It would mean more supplies. More reinforcements. More help and hope for his brothers, scattered across the galaxy.

More than that, though, was the fact that his General had chosen to share this with him. That he'd wanted Cody to understand what he was doing, instead of merely leaving without a backward glance, citing orders and nothing more.

"I understand, General," Cody said, meeting General Kenobi's eyes and hoping that the force would let the man know that much. From the way the man's shoulders seemed to relax, he thought maybe he had succeeded. "We'll have this mess cleaned up by the time you return."

The General smiled then, something softer than his unrepentant grin from before, and much more real. For some reason, all it did was draw Cody's attention to the dark circles under the man's eyes, and the gauntness in his cheeks.

"Of that, I have no doubt, Commander," he said. "I leave Chrisophysis in your very capable hands." 

Cody felt the praise settle deep in his stomach, warm and comforting the way so few things had been in this endless siege. He saw his general off with a salute, and waited until the transport had disappeared from view before turning his attention to the troops on the ground.

"Right men," he said. "Let's clean up this mess."

The 212th wasted no time in mopping up what remained of the separatist forces. Routing the separatists who remained was simple enough, the droids easy to subdue with their leadership captured and the blockade broken. It was while they were sorting through the supplies that the Seppies had looted from the city that he came across a box that had him pausing in his tracks.

"Make sure that makes its way to the Resolute," he ordered one of the troopers who was helping with the distribution of supplies they seized.

"Yes sir," the trooper said with a sharp salute. "Right away sir."

Cody didn't forget about the box. He was too well trained for that. But there were other things that took priority. The summons to Teth had them moving out from Chyrstophis before they could begin to help with rebuilding or recovery efforts, and the expression on General Kenobi's face made it clear that the were needed, and needed quickly. There was no time for any consideration other than planning with General Kenobi about how to best provide cover and relief to the 501st. And no sooner had that engagement ended than General Kenobi was off to Tatooine to go and rescue General Skywalker again.

"Crazy," Rex had said over drinks in Cody's quarters as they waited for their Generals to return. "Karking Crazy, the lot of them. And now there's two! General Skywalker was bad enough, but now there's a Commander as well? You've got it easy," Rex informed him seriously. "Your General isn't dragging you into Herran."

Cody couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Where do you think Skywalker gets it from?" Cody asked him, and couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the other man's face.

Cody took a drink, the atmosphere shifting from one of complaint to one of contemplation.

"They aren't what I was expecting, the Jedi," Rex said.

Cody just made a humming noise. He wanted to hear what Rex, the closest thing he has left to a batch-mate, had to say.

"I was expecting warriors. Was expecting strategists. I was expecting Generals."

Rex took another swig, and Cody waited, knowing that if he did his vod'e would speak his piece.

"I wasn't expecting them to be Shiny. Wasn't expecting them to lean on us so heavy. I wasn't expecting them to lead from the front, or how far they would go to keep a brother safe."

Rex met his gaze.

"Good soldiers follow orders. And I'm a good soldier. Was ready to be a good soldier. But I wasn't expecting them to see the person in the armor."

Rex took a drink, and from the look on his face, Cody could tell his brother had said all he was going to say.

"I wasn't expecting them to be people," Cody said. "I thought that they would be Generals, would be Jedi, and we would be soldiers. I didn't think that there would be people under those robes any more than I thought they would see the people in the armor."

Rex hummed in agreement.

"To our Generals," Rex said, holding up his glass. "Ner jetti. May they drive us crazy for a long time to come."

Cody held his own glass up and took a long drink. There was nothing else he could do.

The next day, the General finally arrived back on the ship, General Skywalker and Commander Tano beside him.

"Ah, Cody," the General said with a smile on his face and dark circles under his eyes. "Excellent. Just the man I was hoping to see. Shall we meet in the wardroom in fifteen minutes? I need a chance to get out all of this sand."

"Sand," General Skywalker said, an expression of disgust on his face Cody had previously only seen reserved for Grevious.

"Yes, Anakin," General Kenobi said, his voice filled with exasperation. "We are all very aware of your opinion on sand, thank you." Then he turned back to Cody. "Does that suit you, Cody?"

"Yes, sir," Cody answered at once, and was rewarded with a smile that actually reached his general's eyes.

Fifteen minutes gave Cody just enough time to execute his plan. Finding the box in the hold took longer than he would have liked, and getting it from where it was secured under several crates required a few other troopers. A quick stop in his cabin to pick up the item's he'd ordered during resupply left him just enough time to reach the wardroom off the second bridge. He had only just finished his preparations when the door slid open to admit General Kenobi.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Cody," the man said, his hair still slightly puffy from the sonic. "Would you like a cup of..." he trailed off as he took in the table.

A stack of datapads and flimsi, filled with the reports on fleet movement. But also, sitting in front of General Kenobi's usual chair, was a cup of Tarine tea and a small plate of sweet sand cookies.

There were several long moments when Cody had been preparing that he felt like he might be overstepping, or that his gesture was somehow inappropriate. But the expression on his general's face put all of those fears to rest.

General Kenobi sat down and took a sip, the tension disappearing from his shoulders, the deep lines in his face easing somewhat.

"Truly excellent, Cody," his general said with a smile.

"Better than the Sepratists, sir?" Cody asked as he took his seat, allowing himself a small smile.

"Yes," General Kenobi said. "Much better."

"I'm glad to know you won't need to get yourself captured again for a proper cup of tea, sir," Cody said.

At that Kenobi outright grinned.

"Surrendered," Kenobi corrected, but there was a smile on his face. "And yes. I must say that your hospitality is far superior. And I must say that I much prefer the company."

As they turned to the reports, Cody made a note on the requisition form to ensure that there was always tea available. It was a small thing to do, to put his General, ner jeti, at ease.


End file.
